Kind & Generous
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: Through thick and thin, she had her best friend and sister-in-law by her side. PH friendship, minor LP and NH.


Just a short Peyton and Haley friendship fic I put together for the 50th thread celebration over at fan forum! So, I think that this idea was better in theory, it's probably the worst thing I've ever written - I think I need to stick to writing LP romance.

* * *

_I want to thank you  
For so many gifts  
You gave with love and tenderness  
I want to thank you_

Haley knew that things had never been the same between her and Peyton since she left that fateful year to go on tour with Chris Keller, and proved the "People Always Leave" theory true. She knows that what she did was extremely hurtful, she does… but that doesn't stop the sting of being distant with someone who was once your closest girlfriend.

After Peyton moved to California, phone calls and e-mails were traded quite frequently until Lucas and Peyton crumbled, and once again Peyton and Haley's friendship went under. Haley couldn't help it; Lucas had been her best friend for her entire life, and no matter how wrong it was - she could not avoid holding a grudge against the curly haired woman when she thought Peyton had turned down his proposal - the story she had heard once and only once from Lucas.

When Peyton came back to Tree Hill, she saw the opportunity to regain the closeness they once had and then… then life got in the way. Her family was crumbling steadily, and once it seemed like Nathan had fixed himself up, and her family was regaining its strength… along came Carrie, and once again her family was torn apart. Then Peyton was dealing with starting her own record label and coming home and seeing the love of her life with another woman. A great woman, that Haley loved dearly. She was no Peyton, but Haley loved her in her own right. She knew her best friend could never fully love Lindsey like he believed he could, but she wanted him too - for his sake, she just wanted him to be happy.

When Haley had caught Lucas and Peyton kissing in at Tric, she was under the strain of having a fragile marriage in the balance, and was also torn between Lindsey and Peyton and whose side to be on. She realized far too late, that there was no need to pick sides, that it was Lucas who was in the wrong, and neither girl deserved that treatment. Especially Peyton; they had history and Haley didn't think she'd ever forgive herself for the way she treated Peyton after that. Peyton being Peyton… took it with extreme grace.

Now, when Peyton had reached what she deemed code red Haley knew it was time to put the past behind her; to step up and be the friend that girl needed, that she always should have been. They might not have been life-long friends, or hoes-over-bros, or even lived together in high school, but they could have their own special friendship, and Haley was ready to regain that. When she saw the devastated look on Peyton's face after Lucas had drunkenly mumbled that he hated her, Haley truly let go of all of her anger towards Peyton, and realized just how broken the girl was.

"Thanks Haley, you really are a _good_ friend," Peyton had told her with conviction, after hearing Lucas's predictions from when they were younger. And Haley's heart swelled just that much from hearing those words. At the moment she knew that everything was going to be okay, no matter what happened.

--

Haley chuckled to herself as she sat in the corner of the small dressing room, watching her best girlfriend nervously check herself out in the mirror; making sure her make-up was perfect, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress, and fixing her flawless hair. When Peyton went moved to reapply her mascara for the fifth time, Haley jumped up to stop the anxious movements.

"Okay, girlie, put the mascara down and nobody will get hurt," she chided playfully.

Peyton blushed and set the tube down. She fiddled with her hands, and looked down, then back up to Haley. "I'm sorry Hales… I'm just so nervous. I can't believe I'm getting married today."

Haley smiled brightly and hugged her friend. It had been just over a year since that fateful day where she had revealed to Peyton those predictions. That evening Lucas and Peyton had started on the road to reconciliation. She was so incredibly happy for her two best friends that they had finally found their way back to each other, where she knew they belonged. Over the course of that year, Peyton and Haley had found their way back as well.

There were many late nights in the studio, recording and writing for Haley's new album.

"_Peyton, you're not listening to me!" Haley shouted, running a frustrated hand through her mussed up hair. _

_Peyton rolled her eyes and slammed down the papers in her hands. "No Haley, you aren't listening to me." Peyton reached over to the key of the piano they were sitting at. "Just try this," she delicately tapped on a key, "instead of this," tapping on another, "right at the end of the second verse, I promise it will sound better!"_

_Haley groaned in frustration and knocked Peyton's hands aside. "Fine," she grumbled. The brunette started playing the tune and singing the lyrics. When she got to the end of the second verse, she went with Peyton's suggestion, and the surprise written across her face clearly showed that the blonde's suggestion was better._

_Peyton clicked her tongue and tried to hide her smile. Haley folded her arms and rolled her eyes, but a smirk played at the edge of her lips. "Oh I so don't like you right now."_

_Peyton through her head back and laughed, wrapping her arm around her friend. "Oh you love me and you know it."_

_The pair of friends dissolved into a fit of giggles; laughter ringing through the studio._

Peyton had also started coming around a lot more to spend time with Jamie, wanting to get to know the little boy that belonged to two of her dearest friends, the nephew that her fiancée loved so dearly.

"_Peyton thank you so much for watching after Jamie today, Nathan has that job interview, and I have to be to work in 20 minutes, no sitters were available, and Skills is… um, busy with you-know-who." Haley and Nathan hadn't yet figured out a way to tell their son that his grandmother was involved with his favorite friend. _

_Peyton smiled and cut off the brunette's rambling. "It's no problem at all Haley, I'm happy to." She crouched down to the little boy's level and they high fived, their signature greeting. "We're gonna have fun today aren't we J-Luke?"_

_Jamie reached his arms around her neck, hugging tightly. "Of course we are Aunt Peyton, we always do!" And then scampered off to run inside the house. _

_Peyton's eyes widened and she smiled in shock. "Aunt Peyton? Since when does he call me that?"_

_Haley put a hand to her forehead and laughed. "Oh yeah, about that. Last night he asked us if you marrying Lucas made you his aunt. We told him it technically did, and he decided that since Lucas is his Uncle Lucas, that it's only fair he gets to call you Aunt Peyton. He was excited about it all night, he really adores you Peyton."_

_Peyton felt her eyes watering up and giggled to take away the emotions. "Oh the feeling is mutual, I just love spending time with him, he is the best little boy. I am so thrilled that I am going to be his aunt." _

Haley broke out of her reverie when she heard Brooke's bubbly voice enter the room. "Alright you ready to become P. Scott, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton looked at Haley and grabbed her hand, and then Brooke's. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

The 3 girls all wrapped together in a group hug, tears stinging their eyes. "Alright, chop chop! Brooke walk your ass down that aisle," Peyton joked.

Brooke winked and took her place at the end of the aisle, slowly beginning her walk down as co-maid of honor.

Haley took her place and was about to step out onto the aisle, when Peyton pulled her back. "I just want to say thank you Hales… for everything. You helped put things into perspective for both Lucas and I. We would've gotten there no matter what, I'm sure of it, but you helped. You truly are an amazing friend."

Haley's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she nodded. "Let's get you down that aisle; I can't wait for you to be my sister."

--

Haley and Nathan walked into the front of Lucas and Peyton's house excitedly, large smiles adorning their faces.

'Peyton? Lucas?" Nathan called out into the quiet house. Haley shrugged at him, and they continued to look around. Walking into the kitchen, Haley was greeted with a sight she had actually seen once before, and vowed to herself she never would again. Peyton was sitting on the table, half naked, with Lucas standing in between her legs, and the two blondes were passionately making out, hands roaming over body parts. Haley saw Peyton's hand slipping down Lucas's body, and decided to intervene before clothes started flying; she cleared her throat.

The couple broke apart immediately, flushed and breathing heavy. "Haley, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucas bit out, more than frustrated, while Peyton hurriedly pulled her shirt back on.

"Be nice baby," Peyton admonished Lucas. "So what are you doing here? We were actually going to drop by your house later…"

"Well, Nathan and I are here because we have some news we want to tell you both, actually," she revealed just as Nathan walked in the kitchen, quirking his brow at the disheveled married couple.

The foursome sat down at the kitchen table. "Well what is it Hales, what do you have to tell us?" Lucas questioned his best friend.

Nathan and Haley gripped hands and let out at the same time. "We're pregnant!"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Haley frowned, and Nathan looked on in confusion.

"Why are you two laughing?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife, and Peyton leaned into him. "Well, we were going to stop by this afternoon to tell you, but I guess now is the perfect time…" she looked to Lucas in confirmation and he nodded, "we're pregnant too!"

They all jumped up from their seats in joy and laughter, exchanging hugs and handshakes, the girls almost in tears.

Suddenly Nathan groaned and looked to his brother. "You know what this means right bro? Two pregnant women on our hands, this is going to be a blast."

Lucas laughed heartily, but stopped upon the look his wife and best friend were giving him.

As Haley took in the happy moment with her husband at her side, and watching her two best friends eyes light up, reveling in their own happiness, she was overcome with a wave of emotion. Her hand flew up to her mouth and a strangled sob worked its way out of her mouth.

Nathan clutched her tighter and Peyton put her arm around the brunette. "Hales, why are you crying? This is supposed to be a good thing."

Haley nodded and wiped at her tears. "That's just it, I am _so_ happy right now. After everything that's happened… this is just too good to be true."

The foursome smiled at each other and realized that in this moment, everything was as it should be.

--

Lying back in two beach chairs, Peyton and Haley were soaking up the sun in Haley's backyard, while watching the men in their lives swim around the large pool. Lucas and Nathan were splashing around with Jamie, while holding their 11 month old sons tightly in their arms. The baby boy's arms were adorned with little arm floats and were giggling with sweet baby laughter, kicking their legs clumsily in the pool. Jamie swam around his brother and cousin, making funny faces and splashing at his father and uncle.

"I'm glad you guys came over today, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!" Haley joked.

Peyton nodded and sipped her drink. "I know, things have just been so hectic lately. Andrew was sick all last week, and was barely sleeping through the night. Lucas has been working out the tour from his new book, it's just been crazy."

Haley smiled. "I know, I just miss my nephew when keep him away from me for too long," she fake pouted.

"Oh you drama queen. But I admit, I missed my nephews too. I swear Nikolas just gets bigger by the day."

"I know, I can't believe our babies are about to turn 1! And Jamie will be 8 soon, where does the time go?"

Peyton tilted her head thoughtfully and started to say something when Lucas called for her to come to the pool. Peyton patted her friend's hand and hopped off the chair to join her husband and son.

As Haley watched her family in the pool, and took in Peyton's joyful expression, her mind flashed back to the past couple of years, and all that the pair of friends had been through. Heartbreak, marriage, children… they'd done it all. Before walking over to join the happy family in the pool, she realized that this was it, this was that feeling that only the lucky few get to experience: true happiness. They were both married to the loves of their lives, with beautiful children, but most importantly they had each other. Through thick and thin, she had her best friend and sister-in-law by her side. Everything was finally in it's right place.

_I want to thank you  
For your generosity  
The love and the honesty  
That you gave me_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
